Little Kitty
by laveniis
Summary: Yao likes to visit that cute guy Ivan who works at the pet store. Of course, Ivan wants to do more than just talk today... Smut.


**coughs and dies this is so bad and im so sorry**

**ivan and yao belong to hidekaz himaruya**

* * *

Yao leaned his elbows on the counter of the pet shop, smiling cheerfully at the man behind the desk.

"So, can you show me where the cat toys are?" he asked, winking at him. The man, Ivan, rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

"You ask me that every time you come here, surely you must know by now, Yao." he chuckled, stepping out from behind the counter and gesturing for Yao to follow him. The smaller man giggled, following after him happily. Yes, he did know where to find the toys and items for pet cats, but he just liked to ask every time so he could talk to Ivan, the cute guy who works at the pet store. It was pretty obvious to Ivan that Yao seemed to have taken some sort of liking to him, not that he minded. In fact, he thought the short man was pretty adorable, like the cute little cats he sold in the pet store. "So, Yao, what did you come here looking for?" the blond-haired man asked, stopping in the middle of the aisle.

Yao shrugged, twirling his hair absently. He actually hadn't come here for anything in particular; his three cats at home already had many toys and things to play in and on. He supposed he'd just make something up. "My sweet little cats have destroyed their feather toy," he huffed, crossing his arms and glancing to the little sticks with feathers dangling on the end of them.

"Your cats seem to ruin a lot of the toys you buy for them, are they bad kitties?" Ivan joked, stepping closer to the toys and trying to select one he thought would be nice for Yao's cats. Yao laughed softly, nodding and watching Ivan trying to pick one for him. "Why don't I pick one, and then we go test it out to see how long it will last?" he smirked to himself, picking out one with a cute pink feather on the end. "We can play with the kittens that just came in and are about to go on display."

The dark-haired man-made some sort of cute noise at the mention of kittens. "Ah! Yes, let's do that! I love playing with kittens," he hummed, taking the toy from Ivan's hands and holding it in front of himself, swaying his arms so he could watch the feather dangle from side to side. Ivan smiled down at him, walking forward and taking hold of Yao's arm and gently tugging him to the storage room where they kept new arrivals. Of course, there were actually no new arrivals. They were still going to test the toy, though.

The taller man of the pair pushed open the door, gently shoving Yao inside, and then locking the door behind him. He heard Yao whining about how there were no kittens in the room, but he simply grabbed Yao, and pushed him against a wall. Yao glanced up at him in confusion, toy still in his hands. "Is there something wrong, Ivan? Also, where are the kittens?" he asked, starting to blush due to how close Ivan now was. Yao thought he looked even more attractive up close like this. Ivan chuckled, almost darkly, but it was still playful in a way? Yao bit his lip, glancing to the side.

Ivan felt a moment of hesitation cross him, was he really about to do this? Was he being way too forward by initiating some sort of relationship with the Chinese man in such a naughty way? Well, he supposed he wasn't doing anything too bad. Besides, it was Yao's own damn fault. He constantly flirted with him, he was just so obvious it was almost painful for Ivan to listen to him speak. After a few more seconds of pondering, he gently ran his hand through Yao's hair, and then tugged at the hair tie holding the man's hair in a pony tail. He played with Yao's hair a moment longer, then leaned down and brushed his lips against the smaller man's cheek. Ivan smirked, "Lets play," he whispered, roughly yanking Yao's hair and pushing him to the floor.

Yao rolled onto his back, staring up at him with mostly shock. Not that he minded what he was sure was about to happen, but Ivan didn't really strike him as the type of guy who'd do this sort of thing so boldly. "What kind of 'playing' do you have in mind, Ivan?" Yao inquired, lying with his legs spread apart slightly. Ivan rolled his eyes, leaning down and picking the little toy from Yao's feminine hands.

"I was thinking a game where you pretend to be a cat, and I'm your loving owner." he replied, staring down at him in amusement. "You should undress yourself so you look like a cat more, since they don't wear clothes." Ivan hummed, tapping the toy against his leg. Yao complied, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside. Ivan whistled, kneeling beside him and tapping Yao's chest with the feathered toy. "You have a very pretty body my little kitty, now show me the rest." he cooed, dragging the feather bit of the toy across Yao's nipples.

Yao mewed softly in reply, shivering as he felt the feather brush across his nipples. He then reached down and began undoing his pants, moving his legs so he could get them off. He kicked them aside, glancing up to Ivan expectantly, waiting for his next action. Ivan smirked, leaning over Yao and sliding the stick part of the toy under the waist band of his underwear. His breath hitched in his throat at the feel of the toy being so close to his sensitive area. He noticed Yao's reaction, pulling the toy out from underneath the man's last layer of clothing.

He placed the toy on the floor, running a hand through his hair and then patting Yao's head. "You're a very well behaved kitty," Ivan hummed, running his thumb across Yao's lips, making Yao decide to lick his thumb and meow quietly. "Do you want to make me happy, little kitty?" he asked, propping Yao up. The smaller man only mewed in reply, pawing at his hair and watching Ivan with interest. Ivan then moved back over to the wall, leaning his back against it and beckoning for Yao to follow him.

Ivan reached down to unzip his pants. After watching Ivan a moment longer, Yao realised what Ivan was likely asking of him, and he did not mind at all. Once his pants were unzipped, Yao carefully raised his hand to the visible waistband of the Russian's underwear, tugging it down. He mewed at the sight of Ivan's length, glancing up to meet Ivan's eyes and then looking down at the man's appendage again. He slowly wrapped a hand around the base of the other's manhood, and then nervously brought his mouth to the head of the length. The taller man ran a hand through his hair, feeling his face begin to get hot at the feeling of Yao's warm mouth.

Yao began to suck, trying to take more of Ivan into his mouth. Ivan's hand began to weakly move around, trying to reach for a box that he knew was nearby on a shelf. He found it after a moment, digging through it and feeling for a collar. His hands brushed against one, pulling it out and smiling playfully as he looked at its design. It was a cute red one with pink hearts, and a little cat bell. He grabbed at Yao's hair as the smaller man was pleasuring him, yanking it roughly. Ivan then clumsily tried to fasten the collar around Yao's neck, to add to this cat thing even more.

"Ah, you're such a good little kitty," Ivan hummed; playing with Yao's hair and watching the man begin to bob his head. It had been quite a while since he had felt this kind of pleasure, and he had missed it a lot. Yao pulled away from Ivan's length for a moment, licking his lips and meowing quietly, then dragged his tongue along the side of it then took it back into his mouth. Ivan was moaning, trying not to buck his hips into Yao's mouth. The smaller man began to move his hand up and down as he sucked, trying to pleasure Ivan further. This was all getting to be too much for Ivan to handle, and he knew he was close.

In his last moments of control, he moaned 'Yao' quietly, releasing in the man's mouth. Yao flinched at the sudden feeling of Ivan ejaculating in his mouth, but recovered from the confusion quickly and swallowed the substance. He let go of Ivan's manhood, shuffling back a bit and wiping at his mouth. He then mewed again, looking up at Ivan with interest, waiting for what he would do now. After Ivan caught his breath, he smiled and stroked Yao's head as if he was a cat.

"That was really nice my sweet little kitty, I think you deserve an award for pleasing me." he cooed, leaning down and grabbing Yao by the back of the collar he secured around his neck. He pulled him almost forcefully, pushing him into a position that had him on his hands and knees. "I did say we were going to play," Ivan whispered, reaching for the feather toy. Once he held it, he pushed the handle part of it into Yao's mouth. He didn't really get what Ivan was suggesting, but he sexually swirled his tongue around the toy in his mouth.

After a moment or so, Ivan decided the toy was probably coated with enough saliva, and pulled it from Yao's mouth. He then sat beside Yao, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear and pulling them off the other man, throwing them aside. He decided he'd play around a bit more before actually starting. He raised the hand that held the little cat toy, prodding Yao's own appendage in amusement. He kept prodding it playfully, enjoying the cute noises Yao would make when he did so. "You're so cute my sweet little kitty, and you make the most delightful noises." Ivan murmured, unable to stop himself from touching Yao's manhood with his own hand for a moment, eliciting a slightly louder moan from Yao.

He realised he had gotten distracted and would have to get Yao to lubricate the handle again. Ivan pushed it into his mouth again, along with three of his fingers. Yao once again, pressed and moved his tongue over them, coating them with his saliva. Ivan decided it was enough, pulling the toy and his fingers out and moving behind Yao. He gently poked at Yao's entrance, smirking in amusement. "Little kitty is cute everywhere..." he mumbled, pressing one finger into Yao. He watched Yao squirm with discomfort for a moment, then stop. He moved the first finger a little, then pressed the second one in and began to move it a bit more. Yao tried his best to get used to the feeling. Ivan then pressed in a third finger, simply taking precautions because he didn't want to hurt Yao at all.

Ivan decided he had stretched Yao enough after a few thrusts of his fingers, then pulled them out and grabbed the collar around Yao's neck. The Russian then pushed the toy into Yao's entrance, leaving it in there and not moving it so he could adjust. Yao was meowing much more loudly now, but they were pretty pathetic meows because he was mostly moaning and panting. After a moment more, Ivan quickly pulled the toy in and pushed it back in, repeating the process over and over in a steady rhythm.

He took in the sight of Yao writhing with pleasure and slight discomfort as he forced the object in and out of him, smirking with amusement. Ivan's hand began to tug at the collar, trying to pull it tighter. Yao could feel the collar enclosing more around his neck, making it harder to breathe. Strangely, he didn't mind and it just turned him on more. "You're so loud, kitty..." he heard Ivan murmur, which he mewed in response to, moving against the toy being pushed into him. "There are plenty toys in this shop, we could play with them all," he mumbled, letting go of Yao's collar and reaching under him to play with his sensitive area, pumping it quickly as he thrust the toy into the man. Ivan pushed the toy in a few more times, before pulling it out and pushing Yao down onto his back. He held Yao's length at the base, glancing to his face and watching his facial expression as he moaned and panted.

Ivan held the feathered part of the toy in his hand, pressing it against Yao's manhood and continuing to rub it up and down quickly. Yao was barely even able to pay attention; he was quite out of it because of the tightened collar making it harder to breathe. He just arched his back blindly as Ivan touched him. Eventually, Yao couldn't take any more, reaching his climax and releasing on Ivan's hand.

The Russian then let go of him, glancing to the sticky white substance that now covered his hand. He shrugged, wiping it on Yao's chest and licking his fingers when he had wiped most of it off. "You look so dirty, kitty, you should clean yourself." he hummed, running a hand through his hair and sighing, exhausted. Yao tiredly ran his hand across his chest, collecting what Ivan had wiped onto him, and then cleaning it off by licking his hand and swallowing. Ivan smirked, shuffling to Yao's side and leaning over him. He licked his lips, lowering himself down and pressing his lips against Yao's. Ivan then undid the collar around his neck a little bit so it wasn't so tight. "Was that fun?" he asked, helping Yao sit up.

Yao twirled some strands of his hair between his fingers, glancing to the other. "Most fun I've had in a long time," he replied, yawning slightly. "Ivan, I don't even have your fucking phone number and you decide to do this to me. I didn't think you'd be so straightforward," he commented, rubbing his eyes. Ivan made an 'ah' sound, standing up and wandering around the room for a pen. He located one, then pulling a little notebook from his pocket and scribbling his phone number down quickly.

He sat down beside Yao, ripping out the piece of paper with his phone number on it, folding it up and tucking it into the collar Yao still wore around his neck. "There you go, kitty." he chuckled, reaching to Yao's hair and playing with it. "Give me a call when you want to do this again," Ivan cooed, bringing some of Yao's hair to his face and nuzzling it. Yao rolled his eyes, breathing heavily and laying back down again.

"Does this mean we're dating, Ivan?" Yao asked softly, staring at the ceiling and yawning. Ivan shrugged. Ivan tapped the collar around Yao's neck, laughing softly.

"That collar means you're mine now." he stated, smiling at Yao and resting his chin in his palm. Yao just raised a brow and then mockingly mewed.


End file.
